


A Strange Secret

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 22:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: Stephen is a man of many secrets.





	A Strange Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MangoTea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangoTea/gifts), [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



> **Disclaimer** \-- Marvel owns them.
> 
>  **Timeline** \-- Between Doctor Strange and Infinity War
> 
> **Author’s Note** \-- written for Mangotea on the sunshine_challenge and for cozy_coffee on comment_fic.

X X X

Stephen considered maybe he shouldn’t have come. He wanted to see Christine and the nurses he used to work with. What good was being a Master of the Mystic Arts if he couldn’t take a day or two off? The Eye of Agamotto rode under his designer silk shirt just in case and either way he felt a bit overdressed for the al fresco dinner party for Christine’s birthday. Of course, they expected him to dress and act a certain way. Luckily being arrogant came naturally. It was a surprise he could get along with Tony at all given his ego and Stark’s. 

“I’m still shocked you came,” Christine whispered, leaning closer to him. “There were bets you wouldn’t.”

He snorted. “I don’t know how many birthdays I can make with …my new vocation.” Stephen shot her a meaningful look. “So, I made the effort.”

“I’m glad.” Christine beamed. “We were taking bets that you wouldn’t.”

“Did you lose?” Stephen smirked. Truth be hidden, he found it harder to be among his former colleagues than he expected. They were a physical reminder of all he’d lost. It didn’t matter his mentorship with the Ancient One, his time with the Avengers, had given him so much more. Being a surgeon had been a hard-won part of his life, had been the best of him or so he thought, and his own arrogant carelessness had cost him damn near everything. His hands ached where they rested, scarred and crooked, on the table. No reason for the pain, probably psychosomatic, but hard to dismiss regardless.

“What do you think?” Christine tugged at her shirt, sweat trickling down her neck. She cast a baleful glance at the sky. “It is too hot! Someone turn down the sun!”

Stephen chuckled as Gavin, one of the best anesthesiologists he’d ever worked with, said, “You’re the one who chose outside over air conditioning.”

“I might have miscalculated,” Christine admitted. “And what are you laughing at?”

“Nothing,” Stephen said, all the while thinking there might be a spell in the archives that could actually turn down the sun. It seemed like an unwise thing though. He never really cared for eating al fresco between the heat and the bugs, but it was Christine’s birthday, her day to do as she wanted. Taking in the ambiance of the restaurant, he shook his head. “Though I am a bit surprised at your choice. A cowboy bar in the middle of New York?” He arched an eyebrow at her.

Christine shrugged, swatting Gavin’s fingers as he tried to sneak some of her ‘Jackalope fries’ off her plate. “I was seeing a guy for a couple months. He wasn’t a keeper, but he got me hooked on this place and the music.” She pointed up to indicate the country music playing on the restaurant’s sound system.

Gavin’s eyes lit up as did Emily’s and Carla’s, two more of his former surgical team. “That’s right, country music. Bet that’s one that can stump the great Doctor Strange,” he crowed.

Stephen held up a hand. “Seems like an unfair challenge.”

“Sounds like someone’s running from a challenge,” Christine countered, a smile playing in the corner of her mouth.

“Come on, doc. We’ll make it low stakes. If you’re wrong, you buy the next round of drinks. If you get it right, I’ll buy the round.” Gavin held up his cell phone, probably using Shazam to identify the song.

Spreading his hands, he replied, “Let me have a listen.”

“Make it the next one,” Carla put in. “This one is nearly over.”

He nodded and took a bite of the decadently bad for him blue-cheese smothered steak. Christine signaled him as new guitar riffs began to play.

“He’s never going to get this.” Gavin chuckled as Emily nodded her agreement.

Stephen listened intently to the deep voice, intercut with traffic noises.

_It's been a long time since I've wore this rattle snake smile.  
A lot of my friends haven't seen it in quite a while._

“That’s Rattlesnake Smile by Kane.” Stephen enjoyed Gavin’s look of pure disbelief. “Released in 2001.”

Gavin threw his napkin on the table. “Damn it.”

Christine shook her head. “Who needs an app when we have you? How did you know?”

He patted his chest, feeling the Eye under his fingers. “A man needs his secrets.” She’d been a delicious, wildly intelligent girl from Texas who’d turned him onto country music but that didn’t fit into the elegant image he’d been cultivating. He might never admit to it, but he loved country music as much as any other genre he’d committed to memory. Stephen could just imagine what Tony would say if he knew but maybe, just maybe, Wong would enjoy it. He might have to give that a try.

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics belong to Christian Kane. 
> 
> You can give it a listen [ here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gzFxAzKopyw)


End file.
